1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agents and devices for promoting hemostasis and, more particularly, to clay-based hemostatic agents and devices incorporating such agents for the delivery thereof to bleeding wounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blood is a liquid tissue that includes red cells, white cells, corpuscles, and platelets dispersed in a liquid phase. The liquid phase is plasma, which includes acids, lipids, solubilized electrolytes, and proteins. The proteins are suspended in the liquid phase and can be separated out of the liquid phase by any of a variety of methods such as filtration, centrifugation, electrophoresis, and immunochemical techniques. One particular protein suspended in the liquid phase is fibrinogen. When bleeding occurs, the fibrinogen reacts with water and thrombin (an enzyme) to form fibrin, which is insoluble in blood and polymerizes to form clots.
In a wide variety of circumstances, animals, including humans, can be wounded. Often bleeding is associated with such wounds. In some circumstances, the wound the bleeding are minor, and normal blood clotting functions in addition to the application of simple first aid are all that is required. Unfortunately, however, in other circumstances substantial bleeding can occur. These situations usually require specialized equipment and materials as well as personnel trained to administer appropriate aid. If such aid is not readily available, excessive blood loss can occur. When bleeding is severe, sometimes the immediate availability of equipment and trained personnel is still insufficient to stanch the flow of blood in a timely manner.
Moreover, severe wounds can often be inflicted in remote areas or in situations, such as on a battlefield, where adequate medical assistance is not immediately available. In these instances, it is important to stop bleeding, even in less severe wounds, long enough to allow the injured person or animal to receive medical attention.
In an effort to address the above-described problems, materials have been developed for controlling excessive bleeding in situations where conventional aid is unavailable or less than optimally effective. Although these materials have been shown to be somewhat successful, they are sometimes not effective enough for traumatic wounds and tend to be expensive. Furthermore, these materials are sometimes ineffective in some situations and can be difficult to apply as well as remove from a wound.
Additionally, or alternatively, the previously developed materials can produce undesirable side effects. For example, one type of prior art blood clotting material is generally a powder or a fine particulate in which the surface area of the material often produces an exothermic reaction upon the application of the material to blood. Oftentimes excess material is unnecessarily poured onto a wound, which can exacerbate the exothermic effects. Depending upon the specific attributes of the material, the resulting exothermia may be sufficient to cause discomfort to or even burn the patient. Although some prior art patents specifically recite the resulting exothermia as being a desirable feature that can provide clotting effects to the wound that are similar to cauterization, there exists the possibility that the tissue at and around the wound site may be undesirably impacted.
Furthermore, to remove such materials from wounds, irrigation of the wound is often required. If an amount of material is administered that causes discomfort or burning, the wound may require immediate flushing. In instances where a wounded person or animal has not yet been transported to a facility capable of providing the needed irrigation, undesirable effects or over-treatment of the wound may result.
Bleeding can also be a problem during surgical procedures. Apart from suturing or stapling an incision or internally bleeding area, bleeding is often controlled using a sponge or other material used to exert pressure against the bleed site and/or absorb the blood. However, when the bleeding becomes excessive, these measures may not be sufficient to stop the blood flow. Moreover, any highly exothermic bleed-control material may damage the tissue surrounding the bleed site and may not be configured for easy removal after use.
Based on the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a hemostatic agent that overcomes or improves upon the drawbacks associated with the prior art. It is also a general object of the present invention to provide devices capable of applying such hemostatic agents.